


Откуда берутся драконы

by RagniAlkari



Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал R-NC17 [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: Откуда берутся драконы на самом деле?Размер: 500*600 px; вес: 529 КБ
Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал R-NC17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|08: визуал R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Откуда берутся драконы

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/08fMHo.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_visual_RNC17"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
